Spirit Band
by Tintinnabulate
Summary: Kagome and Keiko are old friends, Sango comes to the future with Kagome, Yukina and Keiko are friends, the boys find out. Kuwabara is in dreamland, Miroku is groping, Inuyasha is being sat, Yusuke slapped, Kurama is slightly confused, and Hiei is surprise
1. My Sister Is In A WHAT!

**Spirit Band**  
By: SilverStar-AquarianAngel

* * *

SSAA: Hi pplz. If you read the summary u know what this story is about  
  
Kagome: I get to sing!  
  
Yukina, Keiko, and Sango: So do we!  
  
Hiei: How dare you have my little sister be exposed to the human world of rock!  
  
Yukina: Hiei  
  
Hiei: Yes?  
  
Yukina: would you rather I be exposed the demon world of rock?  
  
Hiei: NO!  
  
Yukina: then let me be exposed to the human world of rock, Alright?  
  
Hiei: fine(muttering under breath)  
  
SSAA: Okay, on with the story. Oh yes unfortunately, meYYHIY=NO

* * *

Pairings:  
  
Kagome/Kurama  
  
Sango/Hiei  
  
Keiko/Yusuke  
  
Yukina/Touya  
  
Kikyo(good)/Inuyasha  
  
Botan/Miroku  
  
Chapter 1: My sister is in a WHAT?!  
  
Yusuke flopped down onto the couch in Genkai's living room. The whole team was there after a big fight with a group of S-level demons. Kurama was on the chair, Hiei the windowsill, and Kuwabara the floor. They all agreed that it would be better if the went to Genkai's instead of heading home and worrying their parents, or siblings in Kuwabara's case.  
  
Just as he was about to drift into a dreamless state, he was startled awake by three female voices calling out around the temple.  
  
"Yukina-chan!" "Where are you?" "It's time to rehearse!"  
  
The voices grew louder as they reached the door of the living room.  
  
"Maybe she's in here."  
  
"Well we won't know until you open the door, Kagome."  
  
"Alright, but something is in there so why doesn't Sango open it."  
  
"Fine."  
  
The boys got on guard at the sound of the shoji screen sliding. When it was fully opened it showed three girls standing there. The girl holding the door open was taller than the others. She had long dark brown hair in a high ponytail and brown eyes. She wore black pants with a red tank top that had the word 'Taijya' spray painted on it. The girl next to her had long raven hair and sapphire eyes. She wore dark blue jeans with a baby blue tank top with the word 'Miko' spray painted on it. Behind her was a girl wearing tan pants and a yellow shirt with the word 'Tenshi' spray painted on it. That girl was Keiko.  
  
"Keiko?!" Yusuke cried, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Hey Yusuke," Keiko said, "Have you seen Yukina, we need to rehearse."  
  
"Is that 'the' Yusuke that you kept talking about, Keiko?" asked the raven- haired girl.  
  
"Isn't he your boyfriend?" the dark-haired girl said, making both Yusuke and Keiko blush.  
  
"Hey, cute girls," Kuwabara said, "Do you want to be my girlfriend?"  
  
"What?!" the raven and brunette screeched.  
  
"Whatever happened to Yukina?" Yusuke said. This caused Kuwabara to go into a daydream about 'his' Yukina.  
  
"You mean this guy is going out with Yukina?" the brunette asked, "I thought she said she wasn't going out with anyone. She's still single so she can't be going out with him. Besides, I don't want her to go out with him; he seems like a brainless buffoon. Plus he tried to hit on me. No way."  
  
Hiei smirked at the comments she made. 'She's smart for a ningen.'  
  
"Hello Keiko," Kurama said, "Who are your friends?"  
  
"Oh, sorry," Keiko blushed, "This is Kagome Higurashi and Sango Taijya."  
  
"Hey, you're Yukina's brother," Kagome said. During the introductions, she had walked over to Kurama and Hiei. She was standing in front of Hiei looking into his glaring red eyes. "You guys have similar aura's. You're just a fire apparition while she an ice apparition. Cool. You guys are totally different, yet exactly the same, wouldn't you say so Sango?"  
  
"Yeah," Sango walked over and stood next to Kagome, "Hmm, a kitsune too. Shippo would love it here. Keiko, you didn't tell us you hung out with demons besides Yukina."  
  
"How-" Kurama started.  
  
"How did we know?" Kagome asked. Kurama nodded his head, "Well, if you read our shirts then that will tell you everything. Don't believe everything that was told to you before about our kind, because we are still here. Now, fire apparition, GET OUT OF MY HEAD OR I WILL PURIFY YOU INTO THE NEXT MILLENNIUM! Youkai are so annoying. Maybe it would be better if you used that Jagan eye to help us find your sister so we can rehearse."  
  
"Rehearse for what?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Our concert," Keiko replied, "Kagome on electric guitar, me on bass, Sango on drums, and Yukina on the electric keyboard. We're called the Tama. Kagome and Sango made it up. It means 'four souls'. It's named after some jewel Kagome owns called the Shi-mmph!"  
  
"Keiko, we don't know if we can trust these boys," Sango said, "They could tell the whole world of demons where the jewel is and we will be hunted. We get hunted enough as is."  
  
"Plus Inuyasha will kill me if he finds out that the jewel is being hunted in this world," Kagome stated, "The excuse for Sango to come, was that she would be able to blend in more 'if' I ever got attacked. He doesn't know the jewel is being hunted here. Please don't say anything else."  
  
Keiko nodded seriously. None of them were paying attention to the boys behind them. Yusuke was getting ready to burst at the sound of them being hunted by demons. Kuwabara, well, he was still in his little dreamland about Yukina.  
  
"What do you mean you are being hunted by demons?" Kurama asked before Yusuke could.  
  
"We have something they want," Kagome replied mysteriously, her face set into a frown. Suddenly, a smile broke through and she seemed cheerful now. "Now we gotta go find Yukina so we can practice. Come to our concert tomorrow if you can. It's at Emerald Plaza, downtown tomorrow at 8 p.m., don't forget."  
  
With that the 3 girls rushed out of the room leaving 3 confused and 1 daydreaming boys in their wake.  
  
"What the heck was that?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"I don't know," Kurama replied, "But I think we should go to that concert tomorrow to see them. Alright, Hiei? Hiei?"  
  
"Hn..." He said, suddenly his eyes widened, "wait...YUKINA IS IN A WHAT?!"

* * *

SSAA: Review!! Like? Dislike? Love? Hate? Tell me in your reviews.


	2. The Concert

**_Spirit Band_**  
By: SilverStar-AquarianAngel

* * *

**_SSAA:_** I'm back! Yaaaay I got reviews on the first chappie! I'm soooo happy! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! So yeah here we go. 

**_Reviewers:_**

**_Kogichan2000:_** Thank you! Yeah, I always thought that since Yukina was an ice apparition and Touya was an ice demon they'd be perfect for each other! I also decided to be nice to Inuyasha for once and give him the good Kikyo. Miroku, come on, I couldn't leave houshi hangin! As for Kurama/Kagome and Sango/Hiei, I prefer that to Hiei/Kagome and Kurama/Sango (although they come second with the double pairings.

**_Koga-lover:_** Thank you sooo much! Koga is cool in Inuyasha, but I love Sesshoumaru, Koga is right after him though so it's cool. Of course Hiei is the best (so is the foxy Kurama) I'm glad you like the idea.

**_Sekai:_** Thank you for reviewing. I really agree with you, Hiei rox(along with Kurama of course -D)

**_Sango's Counterpart:_** Thanks for reviewing. I wasn't sure if it was Tama or Shikon, but thanks for the spelling, and you aren't being rude. To me being rude is insulting, cursing, jarring, threatening, being snotty, etc. but you weren't any of the above.

AN: thanks to Sango's Counterpart, I got the right word (Its sad, I'm supposed to be learning Japanese and I messed up on this. -(, oh well -D lol) so the band shall forever on be called Shikon, because there are 4 girls and they represent 4 difference species, like the 4 souls of the jewel (Kagome-mikoMidoriko, Sango- Demon Exterminator, Keiko-TenshiI couldn't go with Ningen, that sounded soo degrading, and Yukina- Youkai) thank you. Now, on with the story. REVIEW!

* * *

"I cannot believe you're draggingme to this stupid ningen gathering," Hiei grumbled to Kurama. Kurama in turn just sweatdropped and chuckled. 

"Come now, Hiei," Kurama said, "Yukina is in the band to, so don't you want to give her some support?"

"Hn."

"I thought so," Kurama smiled.

Yusuke, Kuwabara (cough Kuwabaka cough), Kurama, and Hiei were on their way to the girls' concert at Emerald Plaza. Kuwabara kept on going on about his precious Yukina and how she probably was going to be the star of the show. As he continued to go on and on, the boys tried to ignore him; specifically Hiei.

"I wonder if they're any good," Yusuke said, "I never heard Keiko or Yukina sing, and those other girls; what's with them?"

"I don't know, but hopefully we'll find out tonight," Kurama replied. He was intriguedby the puzzle of the two mysterious girls that were friends with Keiko and Yukina. Being a kitsune, he loved puzzles, and he intended to solve this one.

_The name of their group 'Shikon', it sounds familiar_-Youko

**One of your many lost memories Youko?-**Kurama

_No, I know what it is; it's just hard to remember. I think it was in a legend_

**Hm, maybe we should do some research**

_Blah, blah, research, you need a woman. When have you last dated?_

**I don't need a girlfriend right now, besides I'm two people, who would go for that?**

_What about that Kagome, she seems used to strange things and demons, she'd be perfect!_

**Shutup, Youko**

_That perfect body, those beautiful eyes, those lucious lips, those bouncy-_

**YOUKO!**

"Hey! There's the Emerald Plaza!" Yusuke cried suddenly, pulling Kurama out of his little conversation.

Kurama looked and saw that the plaza was actually a spacious park with a stage in the center. There were stone benches at the front of the stage, and the rest was just greenery. It was actually quite nice. The plaza even had a beautiful fountain nearby.

'Why haven't I seen this before?' Kurama thought to himself.

_Because, you would only go here if you were on a date. It'd be a perfect place to take Kagome!_

**SHUTUP!** With that, Kurama stuffed Youko into a mental closet, giving him some peace and quiet.

"Kurama?" Yusuke asked, waving his hand in front of his face.

"Yes?"

"I said, lets find some seats near the front before they're all taken," he replied.

"Alright."

Luckily, there was a 4-seat bench a row away from the front that wasn't taken. Quickly the boys sat down before anyone else could claim the seat. (Seating Arrangement: l to r; Hiei, Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara) This was going to be an exciting night.

**-.-.Back Stage-.-.**

"Ready girls?" Akami, their manager, asked. Akami was, luckily, a wolf demon in the music business. She knew about the girls, and their 'special' attributes. She herself was Kouga and Ayame's daughter, so it was even better. Akami had red hair and blue eyes like her mother. She had both of her parents' stubbornness, thankfully not Kouga's thickheadedness though.

Akami had run into the girls when they were talking about making a band. She signed them into a contract with a high business and there they were. Today was their first concert. It wasn't big since it was a charity gathering, but it was still important.

"I'm not sure I can do this," Keiko said. She was wearing a pair of tan khaki capris and a green glitter tank top. On her feet was a pair of tan sandals and her hair was curled slightly. Any skin that was revealed was covered in gold glitter. She looked stunning. Keiko's bass was dark green with a white strap.

"Yes, I think Keiko's right," Yukina stated. Yukina was wearing a white skirt with a sea-green peasant blouse. She had a pair of white sandals on and her hair was let down, framing her face. Like Keiko, any skin showing was covered in sea-green glitter. Onstage, her keyboard was a glowing white and aquamarine.

"Oh don't worry," Kagome replied, "We'll be great." Kagome was wearing a dark blue mini-skirt with a silver tank top. She wore dark blue boots, and her hair was glossed a bit, making it shine. It wasn't as wild as it usually was, instead it was straight with a slight curl at the end. Any skin that wasn't covered was shining with silver glitter. Her electric guitar was silver with a dark blue strap.

"Yeah, after all our practice we can't back out now!" Sango cried, "We sounded great during practice and we're gonna sound great out there!" Sango wore tight black pants with a silky red shirt. Her hair was down and she had a pair of red boots on her feet. Her body was covered in red glitter and she seemed to glow. Sango's drums were on stage, they were red with black lining. On the main drum was the name of the band in white; Shikon.

"Come on girls," Akami said, "You'll do great! Just make believe that this is just another practice and you'll do fine. Now get out there and make me proud."

Nodding the girls walked onstage to the screaming of their fans. They were ready, they knew it but who knew what would happen if they weren't.

**-.-.Onstage-.-.**

"Are you ready!" Kagome yelled into the microphone. A loud yeah, came from the audience.

"I can't hear you!" An even louder yeah came from them this time.

"Thank you," she said, "Now, this is a charity concert for the children in Africa. I hope you donated some money for this cause, because those children could use a good meal. Now let's get started with 'My Immortal', with a solo by Yukina!"

(A.N. I don't own the Evanescence lyrics. Okay Kagome singing _italics_, Sango singing **bold**, Keiko singing underline, Yukina singing normal, Keiko, and Kagome _italic and underline_, Kagome and Sango **_bold and italic_**, Ke and Yu K - Y- words, Ka and Yu _Ka- Y- words_, Sa and Yu **S - Y- words**, all **_bold, italic and underline_**)

(Yukina solo)

_I'm so tired of being here _

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave_

I wish that you would just leave 

Because your presence still lingers here

And It won't leave me alone!

These wounds won't seem to heal! 

_This pain is just too real! _

_There's just too much that time cannot erase! _

_**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears **_

_**When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears**_

_**And I've held your hand through all of these years**_

_**But you still have all of me**_

You used to captivate me

By your resonating light

But now I'm bound by the life you left behind

**Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams **

Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

**S Y- There's just too much that time cannot erase!  
**  
**_When you cry I'd wipe away all of your tears _**

**_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_**

**_And I held your hand through all of these years_**

**_But you still have all of me_**

**I've tried so hard to tell myself that your gone **

_Ka Y- And though you're still with me _

_**I've been alone along! **_

**When you cry I'd wipe away all of your tears **

**_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_**

**_And I held your hand through all of these years_**

**_But you still have all of me_**

**_(softer)meee _**

**_(softer) meee_**

**_(Yukina solo until the end)_**

For about a couple seconds, the audience was stunned to silence. But, finally they broke into a loud applause. As for the boys, they were too shocked to do anything. None of them thought that they would sound so good.

"Woah," Yusuke said.

"Yes," Kurama replied.

"Did you hear Yukina's solo at the end and the beginning?" Kuwabara asked, "And her voice, it sounded great!"

"Keiko sounded awesome! I didn't even know she could sing!" Yusuke cried.

"Hn. They're not done," Hiei stated, making the boys turn their attention back to the stage.

"Thank you," Keiko said, "Now we will do Going Under."

**GOING UNDER**

Now I will tell you what I've done for you

50 thousand tears I've cried

Screaming deceiving and bleeding for you

And you still won't hear me

**Don't want your hands this time I'll save myself **

Maybe I'll wake up for once

Not tormented daily defeated by you

Just when I thought I'd reach the bottom

**_I'm dying again_**

_**I'm going under **_

_**Drowning in you**_

_**I'm falling forever**_

_**I've got to break through**_

_**I'm going under**_

Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies

So I don't know what's real and what's not

_Always confusing the thoughts in my head_

_So I can't trust myself anymore_

_**I'm dying again**  
_  
_**I'm going under **_

_**Drowning in you**_

_**I'm falling forever**_

_**I've got to break through**_

_**I'm going under**_

So go on and scream

_Scream at me I'm so far away_

I won't be broken again

**I've got to breathe I can't keep going under**

**_I'm going under _**

**_Drowning in you_**

**_I'm falling forever_**

**_I've got to break through_**

**_I'm going under_**

"Okay, This next song is call Bring Me To Life," Kagome said, "This was the first song we ever wrote and we hope you like it."

**BRING ME TO LIFE**

How can you see into my eyes like open doors

Leading you down into my core

Where I've become so numb without a soul

My spirit

Sleeping somewhere cold

Until you find it there lead it back home

**_Wake me up inside _**

Wake me up inside

Call my name and save me from the dark

Bid my blood to run

Before I come undone

Save me from the nothing I've become

_Now that I know what I'm without_

_You can't just leave me_

**Breath into me and make me real**

**Bring me to life  
**  
**_Wake me up inside _**

Wake me up inside

Call my name and save me from the dark

Bid my blood to run

Before I come undone

Save me from the nothing I've become

_Ka Y-Frozen inside without your touch without your love darling_

**Only you are the life among the dead**

_All this time I can't believe I couldn't see _

Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me

**I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems **

Got to open my eyes to everything

Without a thought without a voice without a soul 

Don't let me die here

There must be something more

Bring me to life

_**Wake me up inside **_

_**Wake me up inside**_

_**Call my name and save me from the dark**_

_**Bid my blood to run**_

_**Before I come undone**_

_**Save me from the nothing I've become**_

"Alright!" Kagome yelled, "This next song, is from Sango and myself, to two boys out there that we just got over! It's called 'I Hate Everything About You'."

**I HATE EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU**

_Every time we lie awake  
_  
**After every hit we take**

Every feeling that I get

But I haven't missed you yet  
  
_Every roommate kept awake _

By every silent scream we make

**All the feelings that I get **

But I still don't miss you yet

**_Only when I start to think about it... _**

I hate everything about you

Why do I love you

I hate everything about you

Why do I love you

_Every time we lie awake_

**After every hit we take**

Every feeling that I get

But I haven't missed you yet

**_Only when I start to think about it...  _**

I hate everything about you

Why do I love you

I hate everything about you

Why do I love you

Only when I start to think about you I know

Ke & Y Only when you start to think about me do you know

**_I hate everything about you _**

Why do I love you

I hate everything about you

Why do I love you

**I hate**

_You hate_

I hate

You love me

**_I hate everything about you _**

Why do I love you

'Who could cause them so much pain as to sing such an anger-filled song' Kurama thought.

_Well if she still hurts maybe we can comfort her-_

'**Youko'**

_Yes?-_

**GET BACK IN THE CLOSET!**

"For our last song, we're going to do one we've been working real hard on," Keiko said, "It's called 'Whisper'."

**WHISPER**

**Catch me as I fall **

**Say you're here and its all over now**

**Speaking to the atmosphere**

No one's here and I fall into myself 

This truth drives me into madness

**I know I can stop the pain if I will it away**

_**Don't turn away ** _

**Don't give into the pain**

**Don't try to hide**

**Though they're screaming your name**

**Don't close your eyes**

**God knows what lies behind them**

**Don't turn out the light**

**Never sleep never die**

_I'm frightened by what I see _

But somehow I know that there's much more to come

Immobilized by my fear

And soon to be blinded by tears

_Ka Y- I can stop the pain if I will it away_

**_Don't turn away _**

Don't give into the pain

Don't try to hide

Though they're screaming your name

Don't close your eyes

God knows what lies behind them

Don't turn out the light

Never sleep never die

_Fallen angels at my feet _

Whispered voices at my ear

Death before my eyes 

Lying next to me I fear

She beckons me shall I give in

upon my end I shall begin

**Forsaking all I've fallen **

For I rise to meet the end

**_Don't turn away _**

Don't give into the pain

Don't try to hide

Though they're screaming your name

Don't close your eyes

God knows what lies behind them

Don't turn out the light

Never sleep never die

Once the song was over, all four girls walked to the front of the stage.

"Thank you all for coming," Sango said.

"And for donating your money to children in need," Yukina piped.

"Our CD will come out next month with the songs you've just heard and then some," Kagome stated.

"Well, we're tired, so we bid you all," Keiko began.

"Goodnight!" They cried. After that, they walked offstage, to meet with the boys, whom they had given backstage passes.

**-.-.Backstage-.-.**

"That was great! I never felt so alive!" Keiko cried. She was wiping her face with a towel since playing the bass and singing under the hot stage lights could make a girl a tad damp.

"Yeah, we were wonderful," Sango said. She flung her arm around Yukina's shoulder, "Especially you, Yukina. During 'My Immortal' you were great seeing as you had to play the whole song practically by yourself. You rocked."

"You were great too, Sango, it wasn't much," Yukina blushed.

"Is Yukina blushing?" Kagome laughed, "Don't worry, Yukina, you still have me on your side. But, Sango is right, you were the best! I think I saw a few admirers out there."

The girls laughed some more before a voice interrupted them.

"You girls sounded wonderful tonight," a smooth voice said from behind. They turned and saw Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara from behind them. Each of them holding a flower, though Hiei was doing so grudgingly: Kurama threatened to take away his sweet snow if he didn't give one of the girls a flower at the end of the show.

"Hey, Kurama," Kagome said, "Thanks for the compliment. Whose are those for?" She pointed the roses the boys were holding.

"Kagome," Sango sighed, "Who else are they for? Us! Gosh, you can be such a blonde sometimes (sorry blondes! But the ones I know are soooo ditzy. Except for one). Anyway, thanks for the flowers. We were just congratulating Yukina on her solo during 'My Immortal'."

"Yeah," Yusuke laughed, "We heard. Keiko you were great on the bass, I didn't know you played."

"Well, Yusuke," Keiko replied, taking the rose, "You don't know a lot about me."

"Yukina!" Kuwabara cried, hugging her, "You were the best out there. That was so amazing."

"Um, thank you, Kazuma," She replied, "But could you let go, I can't breathe."

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" He yelled, letting go of her. Hiei just snorted at his stupidity. He would prefer it if Kuwabara didn't touch Yukina at all, but he couldn't say anything since it would seem suspicious.

"Hn. Baka," He mumbled.

"You could say that again."

Hiei jumped slightly and turned to see Sango standing next to him. She looked down at him slightly (lets just say Hiei is only an inch shorter than Sango around Kagome's height).

"I really think one of us should get him away from her," She said, "Yukina said that she only thought of him as a friend nothing more, he's just a bit overreactive in their friendship."

"Hn."

"Whose flower is that for?"

"Hn."

sweatdrop "Do you ever talk?"

"Hn."

"Argh! I give up!" Sango stomped off towards the others, joining into their conversations.

'I think I might enjoy this,' Hiei thought, smirking.

* * *

**_SSAA:_** Like? Flames? No? Good, please review. I'm still surprised I got 4 reviews already! If you want, review my other stories. Amazon Duelist, New Love, and Shikon Senshi too. Thank you! 


	3. Hn

**_SSAA_**: Hi pplz I havent been able to update in a while I kno, its all cuz of my stupid father he didn't pay the bill now the internet's off. I'm at my mom's right now so im updating this. Wowz I got lots of reviews thank you soo much.

* * *

Review Responses: 

**_Lady Hisui:_** Thanks for the compliment. Its weird I first wrote this story on a piece of paper cuz I wanted a dif version of the crossover. You know, how they met and stuff. Usually the spirit detectives are just in search of this person with high spirit energy or something. So I wrote a dif concept. Here's the update.

_**GoldenKitsuneHime13**_: Thank you for the review and compliment. Cool, huh? Cool. Lol.

**_Yasha's Girl_**: 1-Yes, Inuyasha-tachi will be involved in this story. Either this chappie, or the next. Kay? 2- um, I never wrote the name Kikyo, besides I've read the comics and watched the show too. I have no idea what u were talking about. But thanks for the review and compliment though.

**_Ookami-san_**: well, even though I do like hiei/kag pairings I also enjoy kur/kag pairings too. When I make another crossover fic I promise to make it a hiei/kag but for now, this is a kur/kag fic. Thanx for the review.

**_Bubblegumkitsune_**: Well you know how sango and kag know each other. Keiko met Yukina one time when she went with Yusuke to Genkai's. They became friends and stuff. Keiko is kagome's old friend in this story so one time keiko went to her house and saw Inuyasha. Kagome was all freaked cuz Inuyasha is a demon and all, but Keiko said she knew about demons and she was friends with a few. So yeah, then Kagome started bringing Sango to her time and introduced Keiko to Sango. Keiko introduced Sango and Kag to Yukina and they all became friends. I hope that explains it.

**_PriestessKikyoMarie_**: Thanx! :-D Yea, I didn't want Yukina with Kuwabara so I decided to hook one ice youkai up with another. Hope you like this chappie.

**_SiLvErKiTsUnEkEiKa_**: Thank you for the compliment and for reviewing! Sorry it took so long to update though.

**_InuyashaJunky_**: :- P, srry! I haven't updated in a while, I know, but here's the new chappie and I hope you like it. Thanx for the review!

**_Lost-forgotten-alone_**: lol, I guess you're a big fan of san/hiei fanfictions. Thanks. Yeah, I thought that it would be humorous if I added that to the first chapter. I'll come to your profile to see that song of yours later. Thanks for the review and compliment.

AN: Okay pplz. Srry it took so long to update but I couldn't think of a way to start the next chapter. You know a bit of writers block. But now I'm back. If you have read any of my other stories, then I need to inform you that Shikon Senshi and Amazon Duelist may take a while to update cuz the computer that I saved the next chappies on doesn't have a working internet now thanx to my dad not paying the bill. (I'm at my mom's house now) so I have to get a floppy, save the files on the floppy, bring it somewhere with a computer that has internet access and upload it. Ok? Ok.

* * *

Since the concert was over, the girls and guys(not really counting Kuwabara cuz I don't know what he is. Lol, and Hiei didn't say anything) decided to go over to Kagome's shrine to hang out for a bit. 

Along the way, Sango was trying to get Hiei to talk, which turned out to be very unsuccessful with him only saying 'Hn' the whole time. Although, when she was about to reveal the relationship between Yukina and Hiei, Hiei decided to shut her up with a katana at her throat. In the end, she was left grumbling in frustration and Hiei smirking at her agitated mood.

"Why won't you talk?" Sango asked Hiei. He, in turn, just rolled his eyes at her and flickered away into a tree. "Jerk. Doesn't even know how to be polite and give me a simple answer. Maybe I should tell Yukina who her brother is, she'd be so happy. How about that, Hiei?"

"Woman, you tell her and you die," a voice pierced through the winds somewhere above her, laced with even more death threats than the one heard.

"Jerk," she muttered. Sango looked ahead and saw the rest of the group talking amongst themselves. She saw Kagome having an interesting conversation with Kurama and smirked. '_Should've known, she always had a thing for foxes_,' she thought, _'I just hope she's truly over Inuyasha. I know I'm not over Miroku. But I know he won't be loyal to me no matter what he says. We still have to go back and defeat Naraku. Along with that, I have to save my brother. But for now, I know Kagome deserves to be happy so I'll help herinsert devil horns and tail, by playing matchmaker. Maybe I can get Yukina and Keiko to help me. That'd be great!_'

Unbeknownst to her, Hiei had heard every thought in her head, being the nosy demon with a Jagan eye that he is, he became even more curious as to who Inuyasha, Miroku, and Naraku were. When he had heard the word Naraku, he sensed deep hatred in those words along with sadness and regret with the names Miroku and her brother.

'_What happened to her that caused her such anger and pain?_'

**The Higurashi Shrine: Living Room**

"So, can you guys tell us more about yourselves?" Kagome asked, "I mean, sure we know a little about you from Keiko and Yukina, but we would like to know more. Like how is it that you, Kurama, have two totally opposite sides?"

Kurama looked startled at the question. It was rare for someone non-demon to see his two auras, especially someone human. How was it possible for Kagome to see it though? That fact would be added to his list of mysterious things about these girls.

"Actually, One side is human, while the other is a spirit fox," he replied, "His name is Youko Kurama and his soul is in this human body. That's probably why you see the two sides. Though, I don't understand how a human could. What are you?"

"We told you guys the other day," Sango said, "It was on our shirts."

"Yes, but those kinds of people died out centuries ago," Kurama stated, "Even if you were a miko and demon exterminator, you wouldn't be able to live that long."

"Keyword, 'were'," Kagome smirked, "It's called reincarnation."

"Reincarnation?" Yusuke asked, "I didn't know that was possible."

"Look at me," Kagome said, "I'm a reincarnation of a priestess."

"What about her?" Hiei glared at Sango pointedly from his position on the windowsill, "You didn't say anyting about her being a reincarnation. How is she a taiyjia?"

"My father passed the art of demon slaying to me, that's why," Sango replied, glaring right back at him.

"Hn."

"Do you ever say anything else?"

"Hn. I just did."

"Hn is not a word!!!!"

"Hn."

growl "Well you know what?"

"Hn."

"Go 'hn' yourself, jerk!"

Sango Hiei

Everyone else --;;;;;;;

"Sango, don't hurt Hiei-san," Yukina said lightly, trying to break up the soon-to-be-physical-and-murderous fight.

Hiei looked at Yukina's slightly upset face, 'hn'ed, and turned to look back out the window.

"Fine, Yukina," Sango sighed, "I won't hurt your-"

"WENCH!" a voice yelled from outside, surprising everyone especially those who recognized it.

"Damn," Kagome cursed, "What in kami's name is he doing here?"

"I don't know," Sango said, "He wasn't supposed to come until tomorrow. Did he break the barrier?"

"Possibly. But how?"

The two girls continued talking, oblivious to the curious stares of the others. As they continued talking, the voice got closer and closer, until it was outside the door. Suddenly, the door slammed open, and there stood....

"Um, hi Inuyasha," Kagome and Sango laughed nervously.

* * *

**_SSAA_**: DONE! I am so sorry that took so long to update but I had a bit of writer's block and, if you read the top author's note, that other reason. So, R & R plz. 

Oh yeah, I'm going to be starting 3 new stories soon. I know, I know, it takes me a while to update but only because I either don't have the story on the right comp or I have writer's block for that one story. They're going to be called 'The Four Daughters', 'Celestial Legends: Celestial Warriors, and 'Angels of Fire and Night'. I'll upload soon.


	4. Inuyasha

**_SSAA:_** I'm sooooooooooooooooo sorry! The electricity was screwed up and we didn't get the internet back and a whole bunch of other stuff but here's the next chapter. Plus the fact that I had writer's block…hehehehehe..

* * *

_**Reviews:**_

**_Kagome Higurashi2004:_** Arigato gozaimasu for the review! I have yet to translate all my responses to pplz reviews into Japanese so people will have to deal with the part Japanese part English responses.. lol

**_Kyome Takashi:_** I'm hurrying! I'm hurrying! Oh my god! Don't hurt me.. lol… don't mind me..

**_Darkfirenekokit:_** No prob! If you have any other questions just ask and I'll TRY to answer.. but don't ask me why…. Wait… I know everything! The secret of life is… death! That's the secret! Muahahahahahaha! Death gives death to life and life gives life to death.. people die because they deserve it…. Or they feel like it.. I'm going completely random aren't I?

**_Lost-forgotten-alone:_** Let's see… there… are…7 sits and 3 slaps.. is that good enough? And yes, Hiei is becoming mute.. NO! NOT HIEI! HIS VOICE IS SEXY!

**_KitKat-Ostereyes:_** Yay! You love it! Are you going to marry it?

**_The Wind MasterX:_** Not sure if I read your story or not because I've read 20 stories in one week.. so I can't remember… -sweatdrop-

**_Kim:_** I hurried, I wrote, and I didn't stop! I'll let you know when I stop so you can come yell at me and force me to write more!.. hey.. I stopped…until the next chapter.

**_Katsume:_** Me too! I have the Evanescence Cd and my friend has the latest one from her concert.

**_Angel2youkai:_** Intersecting name. I have another name on another place called TenshiInuYoukai.. weird.. awesome

**_Kagome Higurashi2004:_** Um… I had no electricity when you did this review… plus writer's block

**_Inu-babe666:_** AAAHH! AWESOME! TRIPLE SIX! ARE YOU EVIL! O.o…

**_Kitsune-Miko-Tenshi:_** I updated as soon as I stopped procrastinating! Lol..

**_Kagome-Higurashi2004:_** This is your…third review…wow.. you must really like this thing…

**_Shera the Flaming Kitsune:_** You will see in a chapter or two….

**_Shera: _**Ummm are you the same Shera the Flaming Kitsune.. just wondering.. I updated..

**_Kagome-reincarnation: _**Yay! Someone thinks this is getting good.. I think it sucks right now..

**_Rosefireshadow666: _**What's with people and 666…. Are you evil? If so.. maybe I should add 666 to my name.. –evil grin-

**_Shera of the Flame: _**Are you the same Shera from before? Okay, I updated .. you and Kagome Higurashi2004 are scaring me.. but its cool to have awesome reviewers

**_RoseFury: _**Glad you like it Fury-chan!

**_Tsuki-tora: _**I updated! I updated!

**_Miko: _**You reviewed the same day I updated.. weird.. but awesome!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Don't 'Hi, Inuyasha' me, wench!" Inuyasha snarled, "Where have you been! We need to search for the shards!"

"We had to perform today, Inuyasha," Kagome replied.

"I don't care about your stupid singing group, we need to find those shards! Or have you forgotten its all your fault that its broken!" Inuyasha spat out.

Kagome gasped slightly and lowered her head, her bangs covering her eyes. Why did he always have to bring that up? Why did he always have to bring up the fact that it was her fault the Shikon had been broken? It was an accident, but he couldn't accept that and kept hanging that over her head.

Keiko had had enough. She suddenly got to her feet, surprising everyone, and stalked over to Inuyasha. What she did next, shocked everyone in the room, especially the

Spirit detectives. She raised her right and brought it down, slapping Inuyasha hard.

"Will you ever shutup! God, Inuyasha, I can't believe you would still hang that over Kagome! It's not her fault and you know it, so back off! She didn't mean to break the jewel and she's been working to put it back together!"

"Shutup, wench! No one asked you!"

SLAP- "My name is Keiko, I don't care how many times I have to slap you, but you WILL say my name correctly. I don't care if no one asked me, I'm involved in this as well."

"Feh, yeah right. You two aren't coming back with us this time. I don't need a two more weak females slowing us down."

All four of the girls glared hard at Inuyasha. No matter how many times he said it. No matter how many times they had beaten him up for it. Inuyasha would never stop. So, they would have to beat him up.

"Weak! You jerk, just because we're female you're going to call us weak! Agh! I can't stand men! All of you act like you're all superior, but what about you, how many times did Kagura beat you and yet you still act like we're weak!" Keiko yelled.

The spirit detectives sat back and stared at Keiko with wide eyes. So many questions were running through their heads. How did Keiko know this demon? Who was Kagura? What jewel were they talking about? When did Keiko become so outspoken?

"Uh…Keiko?" Yusuke asked, cautiously. No matter how many demons he faced, Keiko still scared him. And at that moment, Yusuke was scared witless.

"What, Yusuke?"

"Who is that and how do you know him?"

"Inuyasha no baka? Oh, he's the retarted half-dog demon that is apart of this group of people that Kagome helps out and I met him when I came to visit Kagome."

"A half-breed? Hn, pathetic." (YOU HAVE TO KNOW WHO THAT IS!)

"What was that you little shrimp! How about I kick your ass!"

"A half-breed like you couldn't do anything to me."

"What! Come and say that to my face!"

"Hn."

"Why you little-"

"Inuyasha! Sit boy!"

SLAM-

"Ow! Wench! What the hell was that for!"

"Sit!"

Slam-

"Wench!"

"Sit!"

Slam-

"Aagh!"

"Sit!"

Slam-

"Stop already!"

"Sit!"

Slam-

"Oof!"

"Sit!"

Slam-

"Uhn."

"Hmph, that'll teach you," Kagome said.

Now, that whole scene started another staring round. But, this time, instead of staring at Keiko, they stared at Kagome in shock and fear. It was hard to believe that she could control the half-demon with just a single word.

"I always love it when you do that," Sango said, smiling.

"Who doesn't?" Kagome replied.

"Me," Inuyasha groaned from the floor.

"Oh, I'm sorry Inuyasha, but you weren't listening to me. Keiko and Yukina can and are coming with us if they wish. They've trained and can help out."

"Pff. Yeah right." Inuyasha slowly sat up rubbing his red nose.

"Oooh, Inuyasha… SHUTUP! Spirit Slap!" Keiko raised a glowing blue hand and slapped Inuyasha. "I think you've gotten slapped more times than I've slapped Miroku or Yusuke! And you seem to forget that Yukina's a youkai as well! She's an ice apparition and can do a lot with her powers."

"Keiko! Where did you learn that?" Yusuke exclaimed.

"Genkai."

"Genkai trained you! But why? How?"

"Simple, I asked and she trained."

"What! I had to participate in a tournament! Then I had to practically beg her!"

"That's only because you were going to be her apprentice. I was just going to learn a few simple things that would help me out in my travels," Keiko sighed.

Inuyasha got tired of the constant jabbering and decided to interrupt the conversation.

"I'm tired of this! Kagome, Sango, come on!" He yelled grabbing said girls by their arms.

"Wait a few minutes Inuyasha. We can't just up and leave." Sango said.

"Yeah, unless you don't want any Ramen…" Kagome smirked as Inuyasha's facial expression changed from one of frustration and anger to one of anticipation and hunger.

"Feh. Fine, five more minutes though."

"More than that." Kagome growled.

"Ten."

"Thirty."

"What! No way."

"No Ramen."

"Grr. Fine."

Inuyasha growled and sat down in the corner with an upset look. His ears drooped slightly and he glared at the floor. Things weren't ever going to be the same. That he knew.

Finally, after sitting there in silent shock, Kurama stood up.

"Um, Kagome, what is going on?" He asked.

Sighing, Kagome sat down in the chair. She knew this was going to happen. If only Inuyasha hadn't have come so early. If only Inuyasha hadn't been so stubborn and impatient.

"Sit-"

Slam-

"Bitch!"

"-down. This is going to take a while."

Kurama nodded and sat back down on the couch next to Kuwabara and Yusuke. Hiei had stationed himself at the window in a shadowed corner.

"Well-"

Kagome was interrupted when Souta suddenly dashed into the room and up to the TV. He frantically turned it on and began flipping channels.

"Souta! What are you doing? I have guests."

"You're on TV! You and Keiko, Sango, and Yukina! They're showing a marathon of your music videos!"

"WHAT!"

……-------……------……

**_SSAA: _**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I know this may seem strange. The girls did the videos before the concert and guess who owns the firm for the music video thingy? Lol.. you'll find out at a later point. Hope you're not too confuzzled. I'll try to update soon.


End file.
